Tsumi/Zaiaku Asakura
It is indicated that Zaiaku's power is roughly that of Hao's own except its the power of his Guardian Ghost that makes up the difference, the Spirit of Shadows as it is known as (though it is sometimes referred to as the Seed of Darkness) is the Negative energy of all Spirits especially the Elemental Spirits: Spirit of Fire, Spirit of Earth, Spirit of Rain, Spirit of Thunder, and Spirit of Wind. Techniques Because Zaiaku has lived for a long time and was recreated twice with all the knowledge of his previous life, he has many techniques and spells. Most of them learned during his first life. Onmyōdō Like Hao, Zaiaku's original abilities of a taijitu master from his first life has given him full control over the elements and divination powers. He is not only able to manipulate the five elements of nature, fire, earth, wood, metal, and water materially but also spiritually as shown when he converts the Spirit of Shadows into using the powers of a Spirit of Fire, albeit temporarily. Even without an Elemental Spirit, Zai possesses great elemental and divination abilities and can easily bend oni and demigods to his will. However, with the addition of the Spirit of Shadows, one can only assume that he can greatly amplify the circular properties of his art by using it as a power source. However, the Spirit of Shadows uses mostly physical attacks, and on occasion, its Darkness attributes have been used to combat. Since Zaiaku is fond of the use of Darkness, he is rarely seen using his taijitu arts in both the manga and the anime. Nevertheless, the combination that his Onmyōdō abilities and the Spirit of Shadows definitely gives him an Oversoul second in power only to one with the Great Spirit. Reishi(Reading the Heart) This is the ability to read the hearts of others. Whilst in some ways a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Zaiaku was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him however unlike his younger brother he seemed to have found a way in which to block out most thoughts. Curse Reflection Curse Reflection is a skill used once by Zeke and oddly a lot (as mentioned) when it comes to Zaiaku, Zeke uses it during the invasion of the secret Patch island by the military, when Amano Teruko tried to use her special skill, 2'O Clock Curse, which backfired and killed her instantly. It appears that Zeke (and possibly even Zaiaku) can use this technique subconsciously, as Zeke did not show any signs of acknowledging her presence. Darkness As well as every attack by Zaiaku being accurate and deadly, it also entertains the use of the element of Darkness which its power quickly overwhelms and destroys an enemy, some can even physically, spiritually and mentally damage/poison the enemy attacked by the Darkness. Eternal Youth The Eternal Youth abilities that Zaiaku reverse engineered to counter Zeke's constant cycle of rebirth, using this ability he was able to revive himself through the Darkness as well as stop his aging and speed up his healing inhumanly, since gaining such power it seems that Zaiaku has made it his intention to make Zeke's existence an eternal hell. Guardian Ghosts Tiamat A Spirit of a Black Dragon which has long since been killed, Queen (or King in some cases) of Black Dragons, Zaiaku's first Guardian Ghost which he still keeps with him at all times. Spirit of Shadows Seen to be the first Spirit Zaiaku made a contract with to gain an interesting agreement to free a potentially more powerful spirit at the cost of this one, Zaiaku unsealed it 1000 years ago against the rules of the Patch Tribe and the Shaman Council, at the time Zaiaku didn't care about the consequences of doing so. O.S. Zamato Type: Weapon The Spirit of Shadows takes on the form of a Black Sword which is the most basic form that the Spirit of Shadows can take, it materialists out of Furyoku since Zaiaku doesn't personally carry a blade with him wherever he goes. Dark Slash - A Black Version of Yoh's Celestial Slash, the attack is dramatically more powerful as it can easily cut through Furyoku proof stone as though it were nothing. O.S. Spirit of Shadows Type: Large Oversoul/Armour The Over Soul Spirit Sword is potentially one of the strongest forms that the Spirit of Shadows takes on for combat, in this form it can revert between Zamato and its present form easily enough. Dark Lightening - Launches waves of Dark Lightning from its fists. Crush Dive - Uses the Darkness to teleport out of the ground a number of times and rise the enemy up into the air in his arms before slamming them against the floor. Dark Orbs - Throws Orbs of Dark Energy at its enemies. Crushing Grip - Crushes an enemy with its grip. Spirit of Darkness A powerful Spirit that once brought humanity to its knees, presently it is sealed away and contracted away to Zaiaku so long as the Spirit of Shadows is sacrificed to free the Spirit of Darkness from its seal, this spirit is specifically the Negative Energy born to counter that of the King of Spirits. O.S. Spirit of Shadows The Very same Spirit of Shadows form as mentioned above in its section, Zaiaku will sometimes manifest this form through the use of his own Dark Energy. O.S. Spirit Sword The Oversoul version of the Dark Sword that the Spirit of Shadows takes on is incorporated by the Spirit of Darkness, this form is easily strong enough to deflect the power of Yoh's own Spirit Sword, despite the fact it takes on a more physical form. Before gaining the Spirit of Darkness, the Spirit of Shadows allowed the manifestation of this sword, through the use of Zaiaku's internal Darkness. Super Dark Slash - Roughly ten times the power of the Dark Slash and Twenty Times compared to a Celestial Slash, using its power, Zaiaku is able to cut through large spirits easily enough. O.S. Spirit of Darkness The Spirit of Darkness that resides waiting for Zaiaku's usage, its power in this form is amazing and it is designed to be able to produce "Infinity" Remnant Spirits. Quotes *''"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness﻿ sprouts within it grow, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."'' *''"Darkness can not be destroyed. It can only be channeled."'' *''"Darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Shaman War, only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis, a precious light was found. When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers!"'' *''"Jeanne and Marco have very bright hearts, its only natural that they would cast shadows on your own heart" ''(to Lyserg) Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Blaid Category:Shaman Category:"Immortal" Category:Blaid